Computer networks, in general, and the Internet, in specific, have become a vast resource of information. With the aid of a personal computer (PC) and web browser, a user may connect and retrieve information on virtually any subject matter.
Using the browser, a user can locate and access any of a number of search engines through the Internet. From the search engines, a webpage may be downloaded for the entry of search terms. Through the proper entry of search terms, any range of images and text may be located and downloaded to a user.
Once downloaded to a user, the user may review the information on-line or print it out. Alternatively, the user may store the information to disk.
While the information downloaded from the Internet is useful, it typically downloaded under a hypertext transport protocol (HTTP). While HTTP is useful for storing and printing, it is not particularly easy to manipulate and combine files. Other protocols, such as XML, are available, but have not been developed into useful applications. Accordingly, a need exists for applications which allow for the easy manipulation and combining of web based documents.